VenturianTale Anthology 2017
Introduction Greetings, Fellow Adventurers! This is wiki admin ElectricFire 169 here to welcome you to the VenturianTale Anthology 2017. The Anthology series will be an annual series of short story collections written by several different authors all relating to VenturianTale in some way, either directly or indirectly. In order to submit your entry to Anthology, simply add it below and add the title and author name in the header immediately above it. Thanks everyone involved for taking part and supporting the idea, and thank you to the reader for taking the time to read it. I can't think of anything else to put right now, so I guess I'll add something in the conclusiory notes at the end. Well, that's enough of me hogging the limelight, I'll hand over the mic to the writers now, best of luck to them and I hope you enjoy! Always has to be a prophecy by ElectricFire 169 The war was all anyone had ever known for so long. No-one knows why they came. But they did not come in peace. Millions died in the first hours of the war. Billions joined them in the days, weeks, months that followed. The military could not kill them; the politicians could not reason with them; the people could not escape them. The Earth fell to the Tripods. Of course there was an underground resistance. How could there not be? It was almost inevitable. They were a hostile overpowering force that couldn't be fought in the conventional manner because of their sheer overpowering force. It was time to go guerrilla. The human resistance would ultimately be split into three, for the three great leaders who were present at ground zero. Acachalla had his army of clones, and Action Charlie had his legion of followers who said he was the Last Hope For Humanity In The Billion Year War Who Will Save Us All From Ourselves, as prophecized on the toilet paper found at ground zero. Both of them secured power using the prophecy to their advantage, manipulating the facts to suit their needs and proclaiming themselves as the last hope for humanity. Incidentally, I managed to have a look at the prophecy in its place beneath reinforced glass in the New Little Butts Billion Year War Museum. As Charlie said, it named an 'Acachalla' as the last hope for humanity. But it never said Acachalla was a man. Because the third great resistance leader, Acachalla's adopted daughter Sally, didn't need the prophecy to secure power. She had genuine leadership skills and was a master tactician, overcoming the Tripods with cunning and wit rather than lulling followers through bravado and claims to fame. And she had foresight enough to know that her father would destroy humanity to save his own pride. That's why she sought me out. Of course, I didn't need much persuading. He'd already taken my PIE army from me. I will say though, my namesake Jenny did a good job at fighting for a lost cause. It's a shame we weren't on the same team. I know what I did. I don't regret any of it. And if I had to do it again, I most certainly would. All it took to save humanity was the destruction of first it's oppressors, and second it's heroes. Sally knew this. To defeat one kind of e il, you must become another kind. That's why she let herself be abdicated. She sacrificed everything to save humanity from itself - even her name and her place in history. And now, we are free. We are finally free. Humanity is free of the shackles of government and capitalism and can finally join together as one organised collective and work towards its ultimate goal - the colonisation of other worlds. And what of Sally? It's said she disappeared from her palace on the day they marched in and breached the walls. Execution for high treason, crimes against the state, not being cool and dangerous and using real lava in her lava pit. However, I know from my own sources that PIE's second time machine was stolen by a short man matching the description of 'the gnome of the thirteenth dimension', also known as... Grandpa. And that same man was also seen in Sally's palace in the last days. So assuming that the multiverse theory is correct, it's possible that she and him both escaped to another time, maybe the same one that Toast and his team went to. And they're living in a world where the Billion Year War never happened. Of course, there's no way for us to find out for sure, because even if we did send someone far enough back to meet them, they'd be stuck in that universe and unable to send word back to us. But it's nice to imagine. Wherever they are, I hope they're alright. ''The Story of Light ''By Superlazerninja12 My mother died when I was a baby, and my father, Johnathan Toast, died as well a few years after.Father was a scientist according to my siblings.They said he worked for a man named Calculus and that his death was an accident in the lab.My siblings, Johnny, Gavin, Jenny were older than me so they remember him better. After father died we were sent to a foster home and after some time my siblings were all adopted by the same family and I was left behind.I held the biggest grudge against Johnny because he PROMISED he'd NEVER leave any of us behind. I was eventually adopted by a family of vampires named the Zeron family.Once I was turned I had great power and decided to get my revenge on Johnny.I started working at a pizza place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and became an expert security guard.I eventually found my brother Johnny working for a group called PIE and it seemed like his old childhood friend Gregory Casket was with him and going by the name Johnny Ghost. I lured my brother and his friend to my workplace under the guise of filming a documentary.Johnny did't seem to recognize me so i used this to my advantage.When I finally talked about how he left me at the orphanage and how I wanted revenge he seemed to genuinely not remember me.In my anger I attacked and he and his friend escaped.I am now in the shadows, plotting my revenge, hoping to one day catch him off guard.I've even got got Gavin on my side.Now all we have to do is wait.I am Light Zeron, and I will get my revenge. HELP! I'm trapped! By Theforest04 Note date: 9/30/17 Writer: Spencer Acachalla This is Spencer Acachalla to an emergency response team, me and a group of survivors are trapped in Acachalla Science Corporations. The exit has collapsed (Not really actually, we don't leave the house that often) because of these EVIL monsters from the "HEAD CRUSTER PORTAL" that killed a lot of the employees. The only problem is that I am stuck in the lower levels of this lab... and the basement door is locked. PLEASE HELP! Note date: 9/31/17 Writer: Spencer Acachalla I have not been fed by Papa yet, I don't know if I can survive in the lab any longer. I thought I just heard a BANG from upstairs, probably Papa shot his gun at one of these "THINGS". HELP QUICK! 10/1/17 Writer: Spencer Acachalla I just realized... This isn't even a lab, this is a house. Why am I being intense, nothing's happening? This isn't even sent to an emergency team! Also, the door isn't locked and I ate breakfast yesterday. MY MIND IS AN ABSOLUTE NERD! 10/2/17 BEEP BEEP LETTUCE Category:VenturianTale Anthology Category:VenturianTale 2017 Category:VenturianTale Wiki Originals Category:Fan Fiction